Jealous
by BumMinnie3
Summary: HoMin No Summary! baca aja yang berminat


**Jealous**

Cast : HoMin

Other Cast : DBSK

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, orang tua masing-masing, tapi khusus untuk Changmin milik saya (hhhiiihihih #PLAKKK)

Warning : YAOI, BL, OOC, gaje, Alur yang tidak jelas sama sekali, Typo(s)

Summary : No Summary

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**~Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Changmin-ah", panggil namja tampan, leader dari Boy Band terkenal Dong Bang Shin Ki.

Changmin, magnae dari DBSK itu hanya melirik sekilas kepada leadernya dan kembali fokus pada handphone yang tengah ia mainkan.

"Changmin", panggil Yunho sekali lagi, merasa tidak ada gunanya memanggil magnaenya tersebut Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang namja imut yang tengah memejamkan mata sambil mendengarkan musik.

"Junsu-ah", panggil Yunho kemudian.

Junsu yang merasa ada yang memanggilnya membuka matanya dan melepas headphone yang terpasang di telinganya.

"Wae?", tanya Junsu seraya menatap Yunho.

"Changmin kenapa?", Junsu mengerutkan dahinya bingung kemudian menatap Changmin yang duduk disampingnya.

"Changmin-ah, kau kenapa?", tanya Junsu pada Changmin yang masih sibuk dengan handphone-nya.

"..."

Junsu yang merasa diabaikan ia menggeser tempat duduknya mendekat kearah Changmin, melihat handphone yang menyita perhatian dari magnae tersebut lalu memperhatikan wajah Changmin.

"Changmin terlihat baik-baik saja, dia hanya sedang berkirim pesan dengan Kyuhyun dan juga Minho, memangnya kenapa hyung?"

"Aniya, ya sudahlah.", ucap Yunho setelah mendengar jawaban dari Junsu yang menurutnya tidak nyambung(?) itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Changmin-ah, kau kenapa?", ucap yunho setelah meraka -Yunho, Changmin dan Junsu- memasuki dorm DBSK.

"Jae-hyung.", panggil Changmin menghiraukan pertanyaan Yunho.

"Waeyo Min?", tanya Jaejoong.

"Hyung sudah masak makan malam?"

"Eh..tentu saja belum ini masih pukul setengah lima. Kau mau makan sekarang? Hyung akan buatkan kalau kau mau?"

"Aniya, gwenchana, kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu.", ucap Changmin yang kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya -dan Yunho-.

"Nde", ucap Jaejoong yang masih melihat magnae kesayangan-nya itu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Yunho", panggil Jaejoong pada Yunho yang-juga menatap sang magnae.

"E..eh wae?", tanya Yunho gugup.

"Changmin kenapa?"

"Mo..molla, dia sudah seperti itu sejak kami pulang dari SBS tadi"

"Pasti ada sesuatu tak mungkin Changmin kesal kalau tak ada alasannya, kau harus minta maaf."

"M...Mwo, ta..tapi aku tak tahu kesalahanku apa?"

"Aku tak peduli, pokoknya kau harus minta maaf"

"Nde"

"Kau mau kemana?", tanya Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Bukankah kau menyuruhku untuk minta maaf pada Minnie?"

"Hah...nanti saja biarkan dia istirahat dulu, kau juga mandi dan beristirahatlah.", ucap Jaejoong yang kemudian berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Yunho menatap pintu kamarnya dan Changmin yang kini tertutup, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mebersihkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin kini tengah mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah setelah mandi seraya menatap cermin dihadapannya yang memantulkan dirinya.

'Apa aku keterlaluan mendiamkannya seperti ini, tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku lelah. sakit. Mungkin ini jalan yang terbaik.' batin Changmin, ia dudukkan tubuhnya di ranjang setelah berpakaian lengkap.

"Minnie, makan malam sudah siap. Cepatlah kalau makananmu tak ingin di habiskan oleh Yoochun", ucap Jaejoong dari luar kamar-nya.

"Nde", jawab Changmin yang kemudian barjalan menuju ruang makan yang terletak dekat dapur.

Yunho yang sudah duduk terlebih dahulu di sana hanya memandang Changmin yang tengah berjalan menuju meja makan. Ia masih menatap Changmin sampai Changmin duduk di kursi di depannya.

Setelah selesai makan malam Changmin beranjak dari kursinya menuju ke kamarnya.

"Minnie, kau mau kemana?", tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku mau ke kamar untuk istirahat hyung."

"Oh..kau tak mau menonton film bersama kami, aku dan Yoochun tadi mampir ke toko dan membeli kaset film"

"Aniya, aku lelah."

"Emm...baiklah, tidur yang nyenyak ne magnae", Changmin hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Setelah Changmin masuk ke kamarnya Jaejoong langsung menatap tajam ke arah Yunho.

"Cepat minta maaf padanya, sampai ada apa-apa pada Minnie, Awas kau Jung Yunho.", Yunho yang mendengar Jaejoong merinding. Terkadang ia merasa geli melihat Jaejoong yang begitu sangat memerankan sosok Umma-nya di DBSK, ia selalu perhatian pada semua member apalagi pada magnae mereka yang terkadang membuatnya cemburu karena bagaimanapun juga Changmin itu namjachingu-nya. Ia tak mau namjachingunya lebih dekat pada orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri bahkan dengan membernya sendiri.

Yunho menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya dan juga Changmin.

**Cklekk..**

Yunho melihat Changmin yang kini tengah duduk di tengah-tengah ranjang mereka. Yunho menutup pintu kamarnya perlahan lalu berjalan mendekati Changmin yang kini menatap ke luar jendela.

"Changminnie", panggil Yunho saat ia sudah duduk di samping Changmin.

"..."

Merasa diabaikan -lagi, Yunho menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di kedua pipi Changmin dan memutarnya(?) agar menghadap kearahnya. Sedangkan Changmin kini menundukkan kepalanya, tak mau manatap kedua mata musang Yunho.

"Changminnie, hyung minta maaf, jeongmal mianhae."

"..."

Kalau, hyung ada salah katakan pada hyung"

"Aniya, hyung tidak punya salah"

"Kalau hyung tidak salah kenapa kau marah, emm?"

"Aku tidak marah."

"Kalau kau tak marah kenapa selalu mengabaikan hyung?"

"Aku..aku tak mengabaikan hyung, aku hanya lelah dan ingin istirahat itu saja.", jawab Changmin yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jawab dengan menatap mata hyung Changmin", ucap Yunho seraya tangan kanannya memegang dagu Changmin dan mengankatnya(?) agar kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianheo, katakan pada hyung kesalahan hyung agar hyung bisa memperbaikinya.", ucap Yunho lembut.

Seketika air mata Changmin jatuh ia tak tahan kalau harus menatap mata musang itu seakan akan pertahanan yang telah ia pasang dapat runtuh seketika saat iris beningnya bertubrukan dengan mata tajam itu.

"ssshhh...uljima", ucap Yunho seraya menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir membasahi kedua pipi Changmin. Segera ia rengkuh tubuh kekasihnya itu dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"ssshhh...uljima...sshhh", Yunho terus mengucapkan kalimat tersebut seraya tangannya mengelus lembut punggung Changmin dan sesekali ia kecup puncak kepala Changmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika merasa Changmin sudah tenang, ia dorong tubuh Changmin perlahan agar ia dapat melihat wajah Changmin.

"Sekarang ceritakan pada hyung, kau kenapa?"

"a..aniya hyung"

"Minnie"

"Emmm...aku...aku hanya...cemburu."

"Cemburu?", tanya Yunho bingung, Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Wae?"

"Aku, hanya tidak suka kau terlalu dekat dengan orang lain daripada aku, dan tadi saat kita di SBS kau memeluk Tiffany saat setelah bermain 'take off the Si Chi Mi' dan bukan hanya saat itu saja. Aku tahu aku terlalu childish, tapi saat melihatmu dekat dengan orang lain dibanding denganku, disini sakit hyung", ucap Changmin seraya meremas dada kirinya.

"Mianhae Minnie, jeongmal mianhae, bukan maksud hyung menyakitimu, jeongmal mianhae."

"Aniya hyung, kau tak salah aku yang terlalu kekanakan seharusnya aku tidak cemburu hanya melihatmu dekat dengan orang lain. Aku minta maaf karena mendiamkanmu hanya karena alasan yang konyol ini. Dan aku sudah memikirkannya, mungkin lebih baik kita akhiri hubungan kita hyung. Aku tak ingin melihat hyung dekat dengan orang lain dengan status kita sebagai sepasang kekasih, itu hanya akan membuatku lebih sakit, dan kau juga bebas melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan tanpa ada orang yang selalu mengaturmu. Tapi tenang saja aku akan profesional da-"

"STOP!", teriak Yunho.

"Yun..Yunho hy-"

"Diam Shim Changmin!", mendengar bentakan Yunho ingin rasanya ia menangis lagi. Ia belum pernah melihat Yunho semarah ini padanya dan itu membuat jantungnya seperti tergores benda tajam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis yang bisa meluncur kapan saja.

"Kau meminta hubungan kita berakhir? Kau bercanda, hah! Tak tahukah kau kalau aku begitu mencintaimu, aku tak bisa hidup tanpa kau disisiku dan sekarang kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita. kau ingin membunuhku secara perlahan. Atau kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi emm?", Changmin terus menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jawab aku Shim Changmin!"

"Aniya hyung..hikss..."

"Kalau begitu, katakan kalau kau mencintaiku."

"Sarang..hae hiks...Jeongmal saranghae...Yun...hiks.. ho hyung...hiks", ucap Changmin di sela-sela tangisannya.

Yunho yang melihat Changmin menangis segera memeluk tubuh yang kini terlihat sangat rapuh itu.

"Nado saranghae. Mianhae bukan maksud hyung membentakmu, Mianhae jeongmal mianhae. Hyung hanya takut kalau kau akan meninggalkanku Minnie"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah cukup lama mereka berpelukan mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka dan saling berpandangan yang satu dengan mata merah dan bengkak karena terlalu lama menangis dan yang satu dengan tatapan lembut nan teduhnya.

"Hyung"

"Emmm", gumam Yunho yang kini tangan kanannya mengelus pipi Changmin.

"Aku...Aku minta maaf karena aku selalu kekanakan, manja, selalu membuatmu kesal dan sifat egoisku yang ingin memilikimu sendiri.", Yunho tersenyum melihat Changmin, jarang-jarang magnaenya ini mau mengungkapkan isi hatinya yang selalu ingin dipendamnya sendiri dan ia juga senang karena sifat posesif Changmin padanya. Walaupun ia akui kalau sebenarnya ia juga posesif ia tak suka kalau Changmin dekat dengan orang lain walaupun itu sahabat Changmin ataupun membernya sendiri.

"Gwenchana, hyung suka kalau kau bermanja-manja pada hyung, tapi hyung akan marah kalau kau melakukannya pada orang lain", Changmin hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban Yunho.

"Changminnie, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu"

"Emmm...?"

"Apa menurutmu aku ini troublemaker dan pantas dikeluarkan dari DBSK?"

"A...aniya tentu saja tidak, waktu itu aku hanya sedang kesal padamu. Mianhae.", ucap Changmin yang kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah imut magnaenya itu.

"Baiklah, hyung akan melupakan kejadian itu kalau kau mau mencium hyung disini.", ucap Yunho seraya menunjuk bibirnya.

"M..Mwo? Haruskah?"

"Tentu saja, itu menyakiti hatiku, jadi kau harus menyembuhkannya dengan menciumku disini", ucap Yunho yang masih menunjuk bibirnya. Denagn perlahan Changmin mencondongkan wajahnya dan saat bibir mereka bersentuhan Changmin langsung menutup rapat kedua matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Other Side**

Tiga orang namja yang kini tengah asik menonton televisi tersentak kaget, saat mendengar teriakan Yunho dari kamarnya.

"STOP!"

"Diam Shim Changmin!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung, kau mau kemana?", tanya Junsu pada Jaejoong yang beranjak dari sofa.

"Aku mau menghampiri Yunho"

"Mwo", ucap YooSu bersamaan.

Ia segera berlari menyusul Jaejoong dan menariknya.

"Jangan hyung, biar mereka selesaikan sendiri urusan mereka. Sekarang tenanglah.", ucap Yoochun menenangkan.

"Ya! BAG-", ucapan Jaejoong terpotong karena Yoochun menutup mulutnya.

"Jangan keras-keras hyung", ucap Yoochun.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Yunho baru saja membentak Minnie, magnae kita. Kau tahu-kan aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai dongsaengku sendiri."

"Nde, kami mengerti tapi biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri, kau bisa bertanya besok pagi lagipula besok kita mendapat libur."

"Kau tahu dari mana Chunnie?", tanya Junsu.

"Tadi manager hyung menelpon dan memberitahuku kalau besok kita libur. Sudahlah hyung lebih baik kita tidur."

Mereka bertigapun berjalan menuju kamar mereka masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

**a/n : Cerita ini mengambil setting saat Yunho, Changmin dan Junsu bermain di reality show **_**Miraculous Victory & Defeat (SBS)**_**, ini hanya fanfic jadi kalau terlalu mengada-ada atau gimana gitu(?) mohon dimaklum'i^^**

**Seperti biasa yang berkenan tinggalkan Review Please^^**

**Thanks^^**


End file.
